megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Archie Comics Timeline
This article lists the chronology of the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics as well as the following crossover titles: *Sonic the Hedgehog (StH) *Sonic Universe (SU) Before Mega Man's creation *MM #028: (Flashback - Ra Moon arrives on Earth in prehistory) *MM #037: (Mentioned - Dr. Albert W. Wily is sanctioned for creating the Wily Walker) *MM #017: Proto-Type, Part 1: (Flashback - Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Wily create Blues. Dr. Light raises Blues until he runs away.) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues lives on his own for several years) *Some time after Blues' escape, Dr. Noele Lalinde creates Quake Woman (also known as Tempo). *MM #035: Shadow Of Ra Moon, Part 2: (Tempo's video) *MM #015: Part 3: (Flashback - Quake Woman's accident and loss of personality) *MM #029: (Flashback - Four years before the issue, the Lanfront Ruins arose from the ground. The United Nations assembles a team to investigate the ruins, and the area's EM field causes their helicopter to crash. Pedro Astil loses his right arm.) Saga 1: Let The Games Begin! *Rock, Roll, and six Robot Masters (Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man) are created. *MM #001: Part 1: (Main story - The Robot Masters are presented to the public. Dr. Wily steals the Robot Masters and Rock becomes Mega Man to stop him.) *MM #002: Part 2: (Opening) *MM #016: (Flashback - Xander Payne is injured by Elec Man, leading to his hatred for robots and the formation of the Emerald Spears.) *MM #002: Part 2: (Post opening) *MM #003: Part 3 *MM #001: Part 1: (Opening) *MM #004: Part 4: (Dr. Wily is captured and the Robot Masters recovered. Time Man and Oil Man are seen active) Saga 2: Time Keeps Slipping *MM #005: Part 1 *MM #006: Part 2 *MM #007: Part 3 *MM #008: Part 4: (Up until lab scene) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues returns to Light Labs) *MM #008: Part 4: (Lab scene) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues runs away again) *MM #008: Part 4: (Ending) Saga 3: The Return of Dr. Wily *MM #009: Part 1 *MM #010: Part 2 *MM #011: Part 3 *MM #012: Part 4: (Rush is complete and active.) Saga 4: Spiritus Ex Machina *MM #013: Part 1: (Dr. Light, Rock, Roll, Rush, Elec Man, Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, Pharaoh Man, Dr. Lalinde, and Tempo participate in the A.R.T.S. convention, some of them meeting for the first time. Dr. Wily finds Ra Moon.) *MM #014: Part 2 *MM #015: Part 3: (Up until Wily fixes Shadow Man) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues goes to Lanfront Ruins and collapses. His presence triggers an approximity alarm) *MM #015: Part 3: (Wily fixes Shadow Man and sends his robots to investigate the alert triggered by Blues) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Robot Masters find Blues) *MM #015: Part 3: (Rest of issue) *MM #016: Part 4: (A.R.T.S. convention) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Ending) *MM #016: Part 4: (Ending. Blues awakens and becomes Break Man.) Saga 5: Rock of Ages *MM #017: Proto-Type, Part 1: (Opening, Dr. Light monologues & ending) *MM #017: Construction Derby (Concrete Man is actived to help in Guts Man's work) *MM #018: Cold Feat (Ice Man gets angry with Guts Man and starts to avoid him) *MM #019: (Splash Woman is activated by Oil Man) *MM #020: (Ending, presumably) Saga 6: Breaking Point *MM #021 *MM #022 *Sometime in another world, a mad scientist by the name of Doctor Eggman uses the newly created Genesis Wave to alter the history of the planet, only to be defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog. The Chaos Emerald used in creating the wave ended up in Mega Man's world outside of the Lanfront Ruins. *MM #024: (How Eggman & Wily met) *MM #023: (Dr. Light mentions that Dr. Cossack is working on Bright Man. In the same day, he is seen to be complete in issue 28) *MM #023: (Up until Cut Man, Guts Man & Bomb Man argue) *MM #024: (Skull Egg Zone and Wily Egg are created) *SU #050: (Eggman orders Metal Sonic to enter the Interdimensional Gateway to meet his new partner) *MM #023: (From Cut Man, Guts Man and Bomb Man arguing to Break Man running from Mega Man) *MM #024: (Eggman and Wily explain their plan and set off the Genesis Wave) *StH #247/MM #023: (Ending) *Worlds Collide crossover starts here, setting Mega Man's world to a new timeline in the future. Saga 7: Blackout - The Curse of Ra Moon *Crossover ends here. No one from Mega Man's world remembers the event. The Wily Egg ends up in the possession of Captain Metal in the Sol Zone. *MM #028 *StH #252: (Remains of the Egg-Wily Machine X end up at the Efrika Plains in Sonic's world) *SU #056: (Captain Metal reveals to Blaze the Cat that he converted the Wily Egg into the Egg O' War) *SU #058: (Powered by the Sol Emeralds, Burning Blaze defeats both Captain Metal and the Egg O' War) *MM #029: Part 1: (Flashback - Break Man gives Dr. Light the EMP fluid formula) *MM #029: Part 1 *MM #030: Part 2 *MM #031: Part 3: (Up until Wily wakes up Mega Man) *MM #020: (Wily wakes up Mega Man to fight Ra Moon) *MM #031: Part 3: (Ending) *MM #032: Part 4: (Up until Mega Man kills Ra Moon) *MM #036: (Opening) *MM #032: Part 4: (Rest of issue) Saga 8: Redemption *MM #033 *MM #034: Shadow of Ra Moon, Part 1 *MM #035: Shadow of Ra Moon, Part 2 *MM #036: (Trial scene to Robot Masters stealing the Energy Elements & Robot Master ending) Saga 9: Dawn of X *MM #038: Part 2: (Xander watches himself with Dr. Kouin) *MM #037: Part 1: (20XX, up until Xander enters a time travel device) *MM #038: Part 2: (Xander watches himself enter the time travel device) *MM #037: Part 1: (Rest of 20XX events) *MM #038: Part 2: (Up until Dr. Light talks to Mega Man. Xander watches Mega Man fighting the Wily Walker. Rest of 20XX) *MM #039: Part 3: (20XX) Saga 10: Legends of the Blue Bomber *MM #020: (Mega Man fights Gamma again during time travel) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man fight Gamma) Future Events *MM #020: (Beginning, Mega Man is sent to several time periods) *MM #020: (Mega Man fights Quint) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man fight Quint) *MM #038: (Xander watches an injured Wily being confronted by a mysterious voice) *MM #020: (Mega Man fights the Cossack Catcher, then Terra, then he sees himself at a robot tourrnament, he fights Bass, who accidentally gets involved in his time travel, he and Bass then see Duo crash-land in an island, they confront King, they confront "Quint", they fight Splash Woman, and finally, in the period of the Roboenza outbreak, they shoot a time anomaly to stop their time travel) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man & Bass shoot the time anomaly, which appears to be the time stream he's travelling through) Worlds Collide *Pre-Super Genesis Wave Timeline from Sonic's world. *MM #024: Part 1: (Post Genesis Wave) *SU #051: Part 2: (Up until Sonic and Mega Man fight) *MM #024: Part 1: (Opening) *SU #051: Part 2: (Ending) *StH #248: Part 3 *MM #025: Part 4: (Up until Mega Man stuns Tails Man) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man and Sonic fighting Tails Man) *MM #025: Part 4: (Rest of issue) *SU #052: Part 5 *StH #249: Part 6 *MM #026: Part 7 *SU #053: Part 8 *StH #250: Part 9 *MM #027: Part 10 *SU #054: Part 11 *StH #251: Part 12: (The Genesis Wave effects are undone, returning Mega Man's time to normal) *Post-Super Genesis Wave Timeline from Sonic's world. 21XX *MM #034: The X Factor, Part 1; (Dr. Cain finds X in the ruins of Light Labs. Reploids are created.) *MM #035: The X Factor, Part 2; (Early Maverick occurences and the formation of the Maverick Hunters) *MM #036: (X ending - The Wily Walker is found by Dr. Cain) *MM #037: (21XX scenes) *MM #038: (21XX scenes) *MM #039: (21XX scenes) de:Archie Mega Man Comic/Zeitlinie Category:Mega Man (Archie Comics)